


Behind the Mask

by Darth_Cass



Category: Mother 3
Genre: Angst, Gen, Psychological Trauma, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Cass/pseuds/Darth_Cass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thoughts of the supposedly empty and emotionless slave robot of Porkey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Mask

If someone were to look at the commander of the Pigmask army, they might think him as an empty, soulless thing. Something that resembles a human and is capable of human speech… but whose behaviour is disturbingly not human. He is not one to laugh or joke, to cry and mourn, or to lash out in anger. In fact he had never been known to show any emotion or human-like idiosyncrasies.

  
When he stands still, it is an eerie statue-like stillness. There is no twitching of fingers, nor tapping of toes – he does not even move his eyes in this stillness.

Ah yes his eyes. These eyes that normally are hidden by the his helmet are perhaps the most inhuman feature of this masked man. His eyes are what makes him appear emotionless. His eyes are always staring, always analyzing. Even in the victory of battle he has no sense of satisfaction in the killing blow. There are no tears of remorse shed for the act of taking a life.

If the eyes are windows to the soul, than this masked commander’s soul can be said to be dead.

However what his outward appearance doesn't show you is the being’s inner turmoil. Indeed this ruthless masked man is actually a boy, a child who has not even gone through puberty yet. While all appearances suggest that he is a heartless killing machine, this assumption would only be partly right.

He may be a machine, he may have killed a countless number of but he does have a heart. It is buried beneath countless wires and bits of metal but it is there. This heart feels the remorse of every atrocity committed, every captive taken, every innocent murdered.

This heart enshrouded in robotic covering is the only reason he serves evil. It is his heart that led him to try to avenge his mother’s death. His heart gives him the rare psychic ability to harness the power of love into an attack. It is this ability that the enemy, whom the artificial boy knows as his boss, values so dearly.

The boy would almost laugh at this bitter irony, if he hadn't lost control of his body long ago. Now he exists only as an artificial puppet that exists to do as he is told.

Who cares if he spends each day screaming internally? Wanting nothing more than to be released from this horrific prison his body has now become. The idea of free will being nothing more than a fantasy of the past.

Who cares if his nights are filled with endless torment of memories not allowed to exist? A mother sacrificing herself for her children. A father who was broken by that night. A loyal family dog that provided companionship. And a brother. A twin brother who was the boy’s best friend. They are always forgotten during waking hours, but the tears of that night remain wet on his face.

Ultimately, no one cares. Whatever emotions he once had - and maybe still has - aren't relevant to anyone.

What does it matter anyways? To the world he is a thing less than human created only to destroy and obey. He doesn't even have a name any more. Despite the fact that his persistent and still human heart insists on constantly whispering a name.

That name is Claus.

The boy trapped in the machine would shout it to the heavens if he could. His name is Claus, and he spends each night wishing for freedom of the mechanical prison. He would gladly rip out his own heart if he was allowed.

Alas, Claus could not even control his body enough to die. After all his king needs the puppet alive. The desires of the vessel matter not to the puppet master.

Claus has long ago lost the will to fight against his master. Sure, in the beginning he struggled. He resisted commands he tried to stay in control. In the end that struggling for naught. In the end he accepted this. In fact, the boy is almost convinced he deserves his fate, his punishment for his sin of impulsiveness and attempt at vengeance.

Besides, once he completes the task of pulling these needles, maybe, just maybe the masked man, the commander, Claus – whoever he actually his – will be allowed to die and feel the freedom of death.


End file.
